Transaction
by beneath the lies
Summary: Rin was abandoned by her parents because she was mute. Then she met Len, and starts to become overprotective of him. There are several reasons why Len should be very, very afraid of her. Len/Rin noncest, Insane!Rin, partly based on Alice human Sacrifice.


Okay, I have a feeling things wouldn't go as well as I planned, but whatever. I just typed whatever came to mind after having some crazed urge to write something twisted and scary and romantic at the same time. The results? I got 'Alice Human Sacrifice', so in case you haven't figure it out... this fic is partly based on it. By partly I meant partially since I edited some portions of the thing.

Yes there will be an Insane!/Yandere!Rin in this fic so scram now if you do not wish to continue...

And yes there will be angst!

Len/Rin, non-twincest.

**Disclaimer: I am not cool enough to own the Vocaloid but I would love to have the honor of owning it... Again I am not cool enough to own it, though.**

**

* * *

**

There were tons of times I wished to have myself dead. It wasn't because I lost myself in love, no, but it was because I led such a terrible life I began to hate myself for it. I wanted to die, yes, yet I was afraid that I would still live after I leap out of the fifteen-story building. You may wonder why I was this upset with my life to think of suicide like that. Trust me, you'd feel the same way, too, if you were in my shoes.

Why? It was all because I couldn't talk. I couldn't say anything. Nothing at all, not even my name! I didn't even know how I sounded like. I used to remember my burning desire to become a singer when I was young, but now that I had matured greatly, I knew it was an impossible task to complete.

"Hey, it's that mute girl from next door!" Somebody next to me pointed out, giggling and nudging the girl standing beside her. "Wonder why she's out here like that? Probably because she has no one else to talk to at home- Oh, I forgot. She can't talk even if she wanted to."

I despised myself for my inability to react to certain nasty comments such as this. It was always like this, yeah. First, I get mocked at, then I get kicked or punched, and it was because I couldn't say anything that allowed various people to hit me. It was great, isn't it? To hit somebody when you know that they couldn't cry for help, oh yes, it was certainly something sadists would enjoy doing.

"Maybe that's the reason why she's such a sociopath," one of them remarked, earning a small little chuckle from the other. If there was something I couldn't stand, then this was it. I hated being deemed as a 'sociopath' or a 'psychopath'. First of all, I am not crazy. I just don't talk. Not talking doesn't make you insane or mentally unstable. They are two completely different things, and people who say they are similar are the psychopaths themselves.

"Well, let's go, before she has some mental breakdown. Heck, she might even strike you down with her crowbar if you continue to insult her any further! You know how violent she can be, right?" Second of all, I don't own a crowbar. Yes, I might act a little violently and aggressively when provoked, but I don't go around hitting people with crowbars. I have fists, so why would I waste my money on a crowbar?

There. The point is, I am not a psychopathic little girl you see striking people down with crowbars on the street. No matter how abnormal I may be, I am still a human.

Then the two girls ran off, continuing their casual chat on weird clothes and girls' stuff. I was glad that they had decided to leave me alone for today. I had some place I wanted to go to, and I wasn't planning to be late. Besides, I wanted to stay out of trouble, since I didn't want to get arrested for assaulting some high school students on the street-

"Rin! Over here, Rin!" I turned around and spotted a striking shade of red among the many shades of the blue uniform we were wearing. "Hurry up and get over here, right now! You've got some place you have to be at!"

It wasn't like I didn't know that. She was just stating the obvious, that Meiko. If you were wondering who she was, then I'd be glad to give you a very detailed report right now. She was an overprotective mature woman who would lend a helping hand to anyone in need of help, be it criminals or some beggars. No, you didn't hear me wrongly. She was, in fact, maybe a little too kind for her own good. The reason why I deemed her as an 'overly kind' figure?

She kept a total of a thousand and four kittens in her house before (She takes in, like, five kittens per day?). But then a thousand and two of them died, so she was left with two. The other two kittens got lost while she let them raid her refrigerator free of charge, and I concluded that they fled after they successfully stole milk from the fridge. Meiko insisted that they were actually attracted to the scent of sake in the fridge, and I think it was ridiculous to think like that, even for somebody as obsessed with sake as Meiko.

In short, she was my mother. Okay fine, she wasn't my real authentic mother, but she was there for me when I was thrown off the street as a baby in a basket.

"Oi, hurry up or I'm coming to get you right there now! I wouldn't want to lose a deal like that, got it?" I quickly freed myself of my imagination and rushed to her side in an instant. She grabbed my wrists forcibly and led me away from the crowd, towards the lower part of town, where the rich people lived at.

"I found something good, perhaps as good as a pot of gold or maybe even sake," I heard Meiko mumble to me, quickening her pace even though she knew I wasn't able to walk any faster. "... You can get rich. You can lead an easy life, and maybe you won't even have to work anymore. It's good for you, you know. That way you won't have to suffer like me, and survive on sake like what I always did, kid."

I tried twisting my hands out of her grasp, but it only got tighter. She did tell me that I was going to meet some rich kid, but I didn't know what it had to do with me being rich and stuff. Suspicious, but I knew Meiko would never ever do anything to harm me. "Just hurry up and move ten times quicker! You're moving like a snail, you know that? Oh, and we're going to shop for some clothes. You have to wear something good, and by good I mean _read good_, for the occasion."

I gave up thinking about what she was trying to make me do and smiled.

* * *

Well, I didn't know what it was all about, but Meiko bought a whole bunch of things for me. Dresses, shirts, skirts, and even high-heels. I never liked high-heels, but she forced me to try some on, and because I knew it was useless to even try and protest (I can't protest!), I gave in to her wishes. The dresses looked good. Well, better than the plain shirts I always wear at home, at least. There was this particular white one I adored - Frills, big black ribbon on the back, knee length, off-shoulder and... Well, it just looked cute, and I had an affection for cute things like these.

Let me tell you what I was wearing right now, just to calm myself down: The cute pretty white dress with a white glass shoe. Sort of like Cinderella if you asked me. Oh, and I forgot to mention, Meiko bought this really huge white ribbon and attached it on my head. Not that I didn't like it, in fact I loved it.

"Come in, come in," a girl repeated, bowing her head down and swinging the door open almost violently. She was wearing what I assumed to be a maid's outfit. I glanced at her and examined her closely, because there was something awfully familiar about her that made me think hard. Before I managed to do anything, though, Meiko had already shoved me into the room, leading me towards a flight of stairs.

The house was pretty. There were candles orderly arranged on the tables, sparkling and creating some sort of a romantic atmosphere you always see in dramas. Not to mention that the couch placed behind the table was huge, and by huge I mean really humongous and jumbo-sized. The couch in my house must be peanuts compared to this.

Before I knew it, Meiko roughly pushed me inside another of those huge room, and led me down the never-ending hallway. I stumbled as I struggled hard to keep up with her. Then she suddenly stopped, causing me to collide into her body... and she didn't even as much as flinch or wince in pain.

"Here," she pointed to the door, before urging me to open it myself. I did as told and felt a pair of arms from behind shove me in with so much force I fell onto the floor. I heard the door snap shut behind me, and I assumed Meiko was up to something horrible that included leaving me alone in this house... or something. Well, I was kind of used to such things, so I wasn't really frightened.

"You must be Rin, I assume? Well, impressive," Somebody in front of me suddenly commented, and I guessed he must be referring to the way I dressed or something. I quickly sat myself up and stared at the man behind the low table in front of me. He had this pretty blue hair that made me kind of envious of him. Actually he wasn't that bad looking, just that he wasn't really my type of guy. "... We can commence the trial now if you'd like. Meiko has already finished paying for you, so it's really just up to you now. Why don't you open your mouth so that I could listen to how your voice sounds like, then maybe I can give you a few tips to improve on your singing?"

I gaped in horror, shock, awe, whatever. DID HE JUST MENTIONED SINGING?! What exactly did Meiko sign me up for? I knew she was up to no good! Great, now this guy here wants me to sing so that he could teach me how to sing perfectly, and the problem was I couldn't even talk. What did I have to tell him? 'Oh, I can't talk, mister, I'm mute.' , 'oh! my voice just shattered the windows and killed humans', 'I lost my voice'... Wait, I can't even tell him anything!

"Rin? You may commence singing now. Just relax and sing anything you'd like. I can identify your needs this way, then you'll improve faster and do better in the near future." ... Okay, like what he said, right? I had to relax. Maybe I could talk this time? Who knows? Maybe a miracle will occur and I'll be singing at the top of my lungs.

I opened my mouth, and took in a deep breath. It was now, or never. Just this once, just this once, make me succeed...

"... ... ..." Good to know that I was just wasting my time and effort puffing out air from my mouth. He would probably wonder what I was doing without understanding my problem here.

The man in front of me stared at me and lifted his hands up before ruffling my hair. It was then that I managed to see something blue on his hand, but I didn't really say anything about it. It was something like... Like a diamond? You know Poker cards? Yep, those sort of things... Maybe he had a fetish for poker cards...

"Don't be nervous. Calm down and let your voice out slowly. It's okay, you can be yourself here."

"... ... ..."

"Calm down, and breathe in..." Now I really wondered how patient this guy could be when it came to teaching. Would he get freaked out and lash out at me if he found out that I would still be a mute even if he carries this on for years? Oh, crap. He doesn't even know I'm a mute. And I have no way I could tell him that, because I don't talk, and I don't do hand signs. For your information, I didn't know them, because I didn't learn them.

I heard the door creak open and before I knew it a familiar little traitor stepped inside the room.

"I forgot to mention to you, Kaito, that my little girl here's a mute," Meiko waved her hands in the air and I sighed, halting my pathetic little attempts to say anything. "Well, I expect her to be a good singer after the deadline's over since I made the payment and stuff already, so good luck with your job. Oh, and the kid needs a pen and paper to communicate, in case you haven't used your common sense to figure that out yet."

She flung the two said objects at me, and I caught them with both of my hands clumsily. Kaito didn't say anything, and I was already having a heart-attack from his sudden lack of reaction. Most people would scream or faint if they found out that they had mute students in singing classes. It was probably because they knew it was impossible to grade them or to train them for some stupid singing competitions. Oh, the horror!

"Sure, Meiko. Could you go downstairs and get Len up for me?" Kaito spoke with such ease and calmness it began to unnerve and scare the hell out of me. Strange guy we have here, indeed. "Oh and bring the tub of ice-cream we have downstairs with you."

"I am not your maid, you cream-obsessed prick!" I rolled my eyes and ignored the fight we were going to have here.

"I remember keeping some sake downstairs, though... I hoped to save it up for your next visit, but I guess it's gonna be wasted, then?"

I resisted the urge to laugh.

* * *

First, I was brought to somewhere I didn't know, only to be greeted with the horrible news of me being signed up as a potential singer here. Next, I have Meiko drunk because that Kaito was offering her several bottles of sake in exchange for his crazy obsession with ice-cream, and now... the woman was bringing me to someone named 'Len'. She dragged me across the silent hallway once more, and I caught sight of something I hadn't expected to see... not on her, that is.

On her hand was a little 'tattoo' in the form of a red spade. That spade, yes, that sort of things you see in Poker cards. Wait, hadn't I seen this several minutes ago, on Kaito's hand?

... What was that, anyway? I knew it wasn't some sort of a weird fashion 'hit' right now because I had never ever seen others with this type of a tattoo other than the both of them. I could ask, but - Wait, I couldn't ask even if I wanted to. Oh well, better stop probing into others' business in case I get named 'the mute busybody' or something to that extent, anyway.

A door beside me creaked open, and out popped the head of an unknown individual I had never seen before in my entire life. Okay maybe I have. It was that strange girl again, and by 'that strange girl again' I meant that particular strange girl I stared at at the entrance of the house moments ago. Something about her was starting to freak me out, yes, but I didn't know what. She was just a normal girl carrying out her duties, right? She looked properly dressed up, and her pink hair was loosely let down on her shoulders.

"Come on in." Her voice was chilling to the bone. It sounded like ice cracking or icebergs falling on top of one another. I still couldn't remember where I had seen her before.

Meiko was already gone. I guessed she must have returned back to her paradise to continue her drinking streak. Kaito was secretly enjoying his snack in his room. So now, I'm left with this strange woman out here, all alone. This was a perfect scene for horror movies. The woman was just standing there looking at me with a blank expression, and the door was wide open. I hesitated for a moment before stepping inside of the room, not because I was afraid of being harmed or something, but because that woman sounded a little-

"Alice."

Huh? Did I just hear something? I swiftly turned around, hoping to see the strange woman with the beautiful pink locks of hair behind me, but she wasn't there. Maybe I was just thinking a little too hard, so I must be stressed out, which led me to imagining various things that always occur in horror movies and such. Yeah, that had to be it.

"Umm... You must be Rin," somebody stated, and I looked at where the voice came from to find a guy standing inches away from my face.

I jumped in shock and backed away until I felt the hard wall behind me. I shot him a glare as a warning, but felt my expression soften when I scanned him for top to toe. He looked exactly like me, like some sort of a magical mirror was placed between us or something, except he was the male version of me. His hair was silky blond as well, except his was tied up into a ponytail unlike mine. He was wearing something a little too formal, like what a butler would wear.

... and he was cute.

"Sorry if I scared you," he apologized, bowing his head like a true gentleman would. I was shocked, really, because he looked young and he had really great mannerisms unlike the crude old me. He, for the matter of fact, looked so fragile, looked as if he would break apart if somebody had broken and shattered him. Like... a porcelain doll, although he was a male. "... But you were staring off into space and I had to do something to break you away from your thoughts."

I took out the pen and paper I had been provided with just now and scribbled on the plain sheet: 'Sorry. I was thinking of something horrible. Just to let you know... I can't really talk.'

"So I've heard," Len exclaimed, sauntering over to his bed and sitting comfortably on top of it. "... but that doesn't matter. As long as you love singing, and you want to try singing, Kaito will teach you how to do it. Just so that you know, I used to stutter but now I have been completely cured because of Kaito's miraculous medicine."

I shot him a confused look and proceeded to write down my reply: 'Miraculous medicine?'

"Yes. Well, that was what I liked to call it, but if you must know," he explained, examining his nails. "Something called 'love'. With 'love', you can accomplish anything."

My face reddened and I found myself getting hotter and hotter until I could not take the heat anymore. Well, I hadn't expected Kaito to be a gay. Still, I was kind of disappointed that this Len guy had already gotten himself a lover, really. I thought maybe I could be in one of his choices or something.

"W-wait, I believe you are thinking about the wrong thing," he stood up and gulped, pushing his hands in front of him defensively. "I'm straight!"

I wanted to giggle but I refrained myself from doing so, because I didn't want to start a fight or offend anybody. I gripped the pen and wrote down something for him: 'What do you do here? Do you study in here?'

"Yes, I do. I take private tutoring lessons instead of attending school. Kaito is a really great guy, and he sings some real good songs, so he comes here occasionally to help me with my singing skills. I'd love to pick up a few singing skills or two from him. Well," Len turned to face me with a grin. "Enough of me, what about you? What does Meiko do?"

I had already composed a quick reply even before he had already finished his statement. Call me a nerd if you want: 'Meiko drinks and finishes up sake in the house. That's her job and her purpose for living, or so she says. Speaking of which... Do you know why Meiko and Kaito both have that weird tattoo on their hands? The spade and the diamond.'

"Why would you want to know that? Well, it's kind of common to have tattoos right?"

'Sure... tattoos are common, but tattoos on Meiko **isn't**. She hates tattoos, if I remembered, and that doesn't explain why she's gotten herself one of those super strange tattoos... especially when they are representatives of the Poker cards.'

"Maybe she likes them now. Now that you mentioned it, Kaito didn't like tattoos, either. It was a few days ago when he's gotten himself that blue thing. Strange, but whatever. Not that I don't care, but I just don't think it's anything important. After all, it's just a harmless little tattoo, right?" Len started walking casually towards me. I popped him another question. An important one this time, and it was the question that had been haunting me since I stepped inside here.

'That girl... Who was she? The girl with the pink hair.'

"Well, she's the maid in this house. She came a few days ago. I didn't know why Kaito haired her, though. I've never had a maid in this house before since I do all the cleaning myself, but he insisted on hiring her. I still don't understand why he wanted so much for me to hire her like that. Why would you want to know all that, anyway?"

'What's her name?' I ignored his question.

"I believe it was... Luka or something?" I froze and stared at the entrance of the door in shock and horror.

That woman was...

... S-she w-was...

She was smiling at me, at the entrance of the room. Not as in those smiles you present when you are happy. It was those sick and a little twisted smile you see in horror movies (I think I watched too much of those).

... and...

I finally knew why I was so afraid of her. I finally knew why she sounded so familiar to me.

* * *

"Alice."

* * *

**  
Review? **This was weird and stuff but I'll make it better later on. Insane!Rin would have to wait.

Well, here's a sneak peek of the next chapter:

* * *

I haven't seen her... I didn't know where she went. All I knew, was that I was extremely shocked when I heard news of a murder with her as the prime suspect, but nobody knows where she went. She would never ever commit murder, and I knew it.

* * *


End file.
